Beware the Smoldering Heart
by M. Michelon
Summary: An adult extension of Beware the Frozen Heart. Mature scenes with suggestive content.
1. How It Works

**Hey all! Welcome to ****_Beware the Smoldering Heart_****. So, I just have a few housekeeping things before we get started (which will be either really late tonight or some time tomorrow).**

**For those who aren't aware, ****_Beware the Smoldering Heart _****is the ****adult**** extension of ****_Beware the Frozen Heart_****. In the latter, I've left a lot to your imaginations, but ****_my_**** imagination has gone wild. I would strongly suggest reading ****_Beware the Frozen Heart_****, otherwise you're going to be reading a whole lot of mature scenes, without really knowing the content of the story. This story will have Elsa & an OC, Anna & Kristoff, and several OC pairings that you won't know about if you don't follow the other story.**

**At the beginning of every chapter, there will be an author's note that gives you the exact chapter of ****_Beware the Frozen Heart_**** to read ****before**** you read this chapter. There will be some overlap, as I'll probably repeat the last few lines of the chapter I suggest you all read (or reread in some cases). From there, it will be strictly mature. If you're wanting the fluff, you should stick with ****_Beware the Frozen Heart. _**

**Okay? I think that covers pretty much everything. This story will not be updated every day, only as I see a mature chapter that could fit in with the aforementioned story. I hope you all follow, review, and enjoy!**

**SPECIAL NOTE FOR CURRENT FOLLOWERS OF ****_BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART: _****  
Our very first scene is from a few chapters back, so just a little head's up! Okay? Okay!**


	2. Kristoff & Anna 1

**Okay, all, this is the first one for this story. Before you read, please read Chapter XLVIII (49). Tonight is a Kristoff & Anna chapter. Next will be Elsa & Alexander, but it's not going up tonight. By the way, we're starting off soft. So...I hope you all aren't disappointed. Okay? Reviews!**

* * *

Anna raised up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Smiling, Kristoff knelt down and threw her up over his shoulder. Anna squealed and thudded her fists against his back, demanding that he put her down. He kicked the door of the hut open and marched to the center. He flopped her into the pile of hay, amused at her shriek of fear and the humph she emitted when she hit the cushioned ground. "What are you doing?" she asked him as he sank into the hay beside her. "I though we weren't going to be gone very long. I have to figure out how to make a dress and I..." Her eyes went wide again. "I have to tell Elsa. There's so much to do and not a very long time to do them in, especially if we want to get married in the next five weeks. Maybe we could have Elsa-"

He covered her mouth with his this time, pressing the angles of his body against hers. "I think we can spend a little time here. Alone," he said softly.

Understanding lit in Anna's eyes, sending shivers down her spine. "Maybe just a moment or two," she allowed, anticipation curling her toes.

Kristoff laughed huskily. "It'll be more than a moment or two, Anna."

He leaned down and covered Anna's body with his own, matching their bodies to one another as he kissed her. Anna gripped his shirt collar in her fists and tried to keep him captive against her chest. Kristoff nipped at her lower lip, causing the strawberry blonde pinned beneath him to gasp. Gently, so as not to startle her, he drew the tip of his tongue along her lower lip. Anna shivered as she felt him, as she was surrounded by his heat and warmed from the inside out. She arched her back, unconsciously pressing her breasts against his chest. The straw poked, pricked, and tickled at the back of her neck but she didn't care.

Kristoff felt her tongue slide shyly against his lip. For months he'd been kissing her, waiting for the right moment to propose to her. For all that she was bold and daring, Anna had always been shy when kissing him. It wasn't that she didn't want, it was that she didn't know how to behave. She reached out to taste him, trying to convince herself that this was right. Kristoff pulled away, peppering kisses cross the bridge of her nose. "Anna," he breathed against her forehead. "You're thinking too much." He kissed her mouth again, gently pulling her lower lip into his mouth. Anna was making low mewling noises in the back of her throat as she let him kiss her, but he brain was already running a mile a minute.

"Anna," he growled, but she didn't seem to understand that this was about instinct. Setting out to distract her, Kristoff pulled away from her mouth and kissed a line down her neck, across her shoulder, gently pulling the fabric aside. Her skin was the color of peaches, warmed and pink and soft to the touch. His lips were like clouds as they brushed over her skin. He wrapped his arms around her and quickly flipped her over, his fingers working deftly along the line of buttons that ran down her spine. She gasped his name, her brain muddied and confused. Desire tightened like a coil in her stomach as she felt the chilly air blow over her skin.

Kristoff's lips followed behind, his mouth pressing against her flesh. She shivered and trembled, trying to figure out what he was doing to her. He'd stirred her brain, made it impossible for her to think of anything beyond the feeling of his mouth against hers. With hands that were far too skilled, Kristoff divested Anna of everything that she was wearing, leaving her in only the light silk chemise. "Ouch," she gasped as the straw scraped against her skin.

He wrapped his arms around her and reversed their position. He stretched his neck to keep kissing her, refusing to break from her for even a moment. "Kristoff," she gasped as she felt his hands slide up her sides and find her breasts. "Kristoff...wait." All movement stopped. He broke away from her lips and stared at her, ice blue meeting warm chocolate brown. "I...I don't know what...I've never done this," she managed to stutter.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her, rolling her to her side and cushioning more of her weight against him to keep her skin from the straw. Anna's flippant smile returned in an instant, bringing the return of her buoyant personality.

"I did jump off of a mountain for you," she pointed out, allowing her finger to draw circles on his chest. "And I let you push me out of a window."

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Of course I trust you Kristoff...It's just that I don't know what any of this is and what's supposed to happen. And we both know how I start to babble when I get nervous, like I did when we were supposed to jump off that cliff. By the way, another thing that proves that I trust you. I don't even think that a snow anchor is a real thing. I'm pretty sure that you made it up-"

Kristoff took hold of her mouth with his and kissed her until she couldn't breathe. As his tongue invaded his mouth, he invaded her every sense. "Just go with your instincts, Anna; I promise you it will all be okay," he whispered, kissing her again...and again...and again. His mouth moved against hers until she couldn't think of anything. The spring coiled tighter and tighter in her stomach. Anna wasn't sure how Kristoff removed all of his clothing, how he managed to get them laid out on the hay bale to protect their skin. Her braids had come unraveled, cascading waves over the both of them.

He rolled Anna onto her back, watching the hay gather around her like a cradle. She looked like a mess, but an angel. His own disheveled angel. Her chemise shredded beneath his fingers. Truth be told, he had no more experience than Anna, but the trolls had taught him that there was no wrong way to love someone, not when you truly loved someone. He was going off of instinct, off of all the things that he'd been dreaming about doing to her from the first moment that he'd ever kissed her. Her peach cream skin glowed pink against the golden hay surrounding them both.

His mouth moved against her jaw, down her neck, along her collarbone, over her sternum until he found the mounds of her breasts. "Kristoff!" she screamed as the coil finally snapped. The world around her ceased to exit. Her limbs trembled and quaked, her eyes practically rolling back in her head. Kristoff heard her scream, her throat hoarse. He watched, enthralled, as she found the release so easily. Her breath came in ragged pants, her thighs quivering and shaking as she struggled to come down from the high that had reeked havoc on her senses. Kristoff followed his same path back up to her face, kissing each and every freckle that dotted her nose and cheekbones as he did. "Kristoff," she gasped, her voice little more than a whisper of air. "So..." she began after a long moment of calming down, of coming back to her body. "What next?" she asked him, more than a little excited for whatever it was that Kristoff could do to her.

"That's it, Anna," he told her. A confused frown pushed against her brow.

"But...but aren't you supposed to," she gestured to his waist and tried to stumble through an explanation. "Aren't we supposed to...you know?" He chuckled, loving the way that she fumbled for words when she was nervous. It was one of the things Anna hated most about herself, but Kristoff loved it. "I mean, I...it...that was great, but if - if that was all... I mean, I just thought there was a more," she managed.

"There's more, Anna, but not until after we're married."

"But... I thought that was for after we're married," she mumbled nervously. Kristoff laughed and plucked on piece of straw from her hair and smiled down at her.

"That's for after we're married, too," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. "But I won't have anyone talking about you before we're married."

"You're too overprotective," she muttered. "Kristoff, seriously..." He kissed her, effectively silencing her for a moment. "Kristoff, we should go back. I have the wedding still to plan."

"You should plan it for less than five weeks. I don't think I can wait that long," he groaned as he kissed her once again


	3. Elsa & Alexander 1

**Author's Note: I know it's weird, but I kind of feel like a teacher giving you guys homework when I put these chapters up. Before reading this chapter, please read Chapter LI (52) of ****_Beware the Frozen Heart_****. Also, as I've mentioned before, I will not be doing daily updates to this story, but I will give you guys an update at least once a week. Okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Far more pleasurable than trying to figure out how to rule kingdoms."

"Alexander," she gasped. Her body felt like liquid fire. She was melting against the mattress, pressed into the feathers by the weight of the man on top of her. "Alexander," she tried again, her voice a little stronger. The young king pulled away from her neck, looking into the scared, bewildered, and pleasure dazed eyes of the woman he knew without a doubt he loved. Smiling at her, he rolled to his back and threw an arm over his head, waiting for his pulse to go back to normal. "We can—"

"We can go to bed," Alexander whispered, curling an arm under her head as a pillow and tugging her into his chest.

"But—"

"I didn't tell you that i love you because I wanted you to do…that…with me, Elsa. I told you that I love you because that the way that I feel. I don't have any expectations for things between us," Alexander promised her. Elsa took a deep breath and rolled herself so that she was lying sprawled across his chest. "I just said—"

"Shut up," she murmured, leaning down to kiss him. She had no idea what she was doing, how to assuage the uncomfortable warmth that had attacked the pit of her stomach. She felt so strange, but she couldn't make it stop. And, if she didn't miss her guess, Alexander would be able to help her in that endeavor. She just…She didn't know how to ask him to fix this, but she knew how to kiss him. He'd taught her that skill. She rested the entirety of her weight on his body, her knees falling apart to straddle his chest while she kissed him.

Alexander brought his hand to the base of her spine, resting his palm over the dip in her back, feeling the icy fabric sliding beneath his fingers. Elsa's smooth, tiny palms framed his face, her thumbs resting on top of his cheekbones. He could feel the heat radiating from her core, desire heating her blood. His own blood was boiling and rushing through his body. He gripped her hip with the free hand and kissed her deeper, stretching his neck and contracting his muscles to keep himself semi-upright to kiss her.

He slid his hands down her thighs to the hem of her nightgown, gathering the chilled fabric in his hands and sliding it higher and higher. It pooled at her waist as he brought it over her head and threw it to the side, leaving Elsa bare to him. Elsa quickly lifted her arms and covered her chest, modesty and embarrassment shooting down her spine. Pushing himself completely upright, he wrapped his arm around her naked waist and rolled her onto her back again, pressing her into the mattress.

Elsa was laid out on the mattress like a buffet for him. Moira had found some navy blue sheets to put on the bed, the color contrasting with the amazing stark whiteness of Elsa's wavy hair as it streamed over the pillows and bed. She was far more beautiful that his delirious mind could have ever conjured up. Her body was curved and petite, pert and stunningly beautiful. Reaching forward, he grasped her arms and pulled her away from her chest, making sure that he could see every delectable inch of her.

Her already pink cheeks tinged darker rose with more embarrassment and desire. Not wanting her to focus on the impropriety of the moment, Alexander leaned down and captured her lips with his, drinking from her, tasting her sweetness. When he could feel her chest heaving with breathlessness, he broke away and started a line down her neck, across her shoulders, between the valley of her breasts.

Elsa heard herself gasping, felt her muscles twisting and arching to give him a little more of herself. Alexander's lips and teeth nipped down her sternum, savoring the slightly salty taste from the light sheen of sweat that had broken out over her skin. "Alex," she gasped, unable to say his entire name. "You're still dressed." He chuckled, the deep vibrations rattling into her bones.

"That I am, love," he agreed. The swiftness with which he divested himself of his clothing was testament to his desperation, to his _need_ for her. Throwing the linen aside, he rolled back over to her. His skin practically burned as he pressed it against hers, looking at the contrasting colors. His chest and arms were tanned from days spent out in the sun, training and working. He suspected that Elsa could spend years outside and her skin would still be the color of fresh cream, peachy from the blush that had stolen over her skin. It was another way that they were so different.

Elsa's hair was white as snow. Alexander's was dark brown, streaked with red. Elsa's skin was fair, untouched and unmarred. His was honey, scarred from years in battle and trained. Elsa was soft curves, luscious breast, a trim waist, beautiful hips and arse. He was nothing but hard lines, muscles that had been built up from training to be a warrior. Elsa's knees fell apart to make room for him, allowing his thighs to nudge her farther apart as he stared down at her. "You were poisoned just yesterday, love," he muttered, not wanting to stop this but knowing that he would. If Elsa told him she was too tired, if she was too sore, if she said stop, he would. "We don't have to do this."

"Say it again," she implored, raising herself up and kissing his jawline.

"We don't have to do this."

"Not that," she giggled, Running her finger nails up the muscles that crisscrossed beneath his skin, she watched goosebumps form over his skin. Alexander shuddered at her touch, his eyes sliding shut while she reveled in her power. She'd never imagined that she could have such control over a man, let alone one who was as tall, as strong, as wide, and as perfect as Alexander. He could crush her in his arms, snap her in half easily, but he never would. All that power locked up in one man and she could make him tremble from a simple touch. "Tell me that you love me."

"I do believe you're getting greedy, my love," he said with another laugh, but he didn't. He rested all his weight against one forearm and slid the other palm to her stomach, resting it there. "I love you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," he breathed, his fingers constricting on her stomach a little. He kissed the pulse that was hammering in her neck until he found the swell of her breast and began kissing the soft, unmarked flesh. "I love you," he repeated as Elsa's hand slid into his hair and gripped the strands. The palm that he'd been holding slid down to the core of her body, to the heat that was threatening to overwhelm them both. "I love you."

"Oh, good Lord," she sobbed when his fingers found the source of her heat. "I love you too, Alexander. I swear, I do. I love you." Her hips bucked against the heel of his palm as he kissed, nipped, and suckled against her skin. Her blood was boiling in the center of her stomach. Alexander was enthralled by the pleasure that was twisting Elsa's face. She was gasping and begging for something, but she wasn't sure what. "Alex," she managed in a gasp. "I don't—please… I don't know what's happening," she managed to get out between puffs of air as the temperature climbed higher and higher, as the flames licked her from the inside out.

"Just trust me, love. I'll take care of you," he promised her. Hoping the heat would drown out the pain of what was to come, Alexander kept playing the sweet instrument that was Elsa. "It will only hurt for a moment, Elsa." In truth, he had no idea what he was talking about. He was only going off of what he'd heard the older warriors saying when he'd been a young boy. Elsa was moaning, practically insensible as Alexander aligned himself. "I love you, Elsa," he told her for the millionth time, leaning down to kiss her lips this time.

The touch of his mouth to hers snapped the careful thread of her control. She screamed his name as Alexander plunged into her tight body, feeling her shake and quiver around him. He held himself still, knowing that he had to give her time to adjust. Her back was arched like a cat, her spine lifted completely off the bed. He slid his hand beneath her back to give her support, leaning down to rest his forehead against her collarbone, listening to Elsa's heart thud beneath his ear.

The world came back to her slowly, almost like when she'd first woken up after being drugged for all those days. Except that this was a million times more potent. She could feel Alexander's lips against her shoulders and sternum, his hair tickling her chin. She slid her hands into his hair and let her eyes close while she relished the feel of him. He was pressed against every line of her body, his arms wrapped around her, his weight pushing her down into the bed. "Did it hurt, love?" he asked her softly, his lips moving over the crest of her breast until he looked up at her. His eyes were shining with desire and something so much deeper. There was no doubting that he loved her. It was there in his eyes, there in his soul. "Elsa?" She hadn't responded and Alexander instantly feared that he had hurt her. He was a large man and Elsa was a slight, petite woman.

He slid away from her, feeling that he would rather embarrassment himself completely than hurt her. Elsa felt him pulling away and reached down, a gasp escaping her lips. "No," she moaned, missing the fullness and delicious friction. Her hands gripped his hips, nails digging into his flesh as she tried to pull him back to her. Alexander laughed aloud as he pressed himself to her slowly. "Alex," she gasped as he rolled over her sensitive flesh. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders and loomed over her.

He pushed more roughly into her this time, his hips meeting hers. Elsa growled at him, her hands grasping his shoulders for support this time. He repeated the thrust again and again while Elsa moaned and gasped and clutched at him. "Alex, it's—the heat," she was trying to explain to him. The heat was searing her insides again. "Alexander," she panted, her throat raw from her earlier scream. Alexander felt her pulsing, her legs trembling a mile a minute. It was too much for him, feeling her around him, hearing his name on his lips. He plunged deep and groaned as he was blinded wit pleasure.

Elsa felt him collapse against her, his face buried against her neck, his breathing labored while the two of them struggled to come back to reality, "I've avoided scandal my entire life," she mumbled, relishing in the weight and scent of this man atop her. "I never thought that ruining my reputation could be so enjoyable." Alexander chuckled, a puff of air leaving her lips as she turned her face to look at him.

Alexander rolled off of her and cuddled her into his side. "I would say that you were quite thoroughly scandalized, love," he replied, stroking a hand over her arm and pulling the blanket over them both. "No pain?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Well, you are kind of heavy," she told him, feeling more exhausted than she had in a long time.

"Heavy?" Alexander asked in confusion.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, scrubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "You were crushing me for a moment or two."


End file.
